Challenge Ideas
by altenativefuturefan27
Summary: Open it and Find Out All the Possible Ideas For A DxD Story
1. Idea 1 Counter Part

This is a challenge is about a Darker, more sinster version of Issei crossing over into the canon universe

The Dark Issei comes from a much, much different world than what is depicted in the Highschool DxD universe. However, not only is the world different, but so is this version Issei. He lacks the perverted tendencies and the hot-headed nature of his counterpart, and instead has a more calm, collected nature but is also prone to psychotic tendencies when things don't go his ways or when his true nature is revealed. Think of him as more of a mixture of Freed and Kirei (from the Fate series)

Unlike his counterpart, Dark Issei is Human and therefore lacks any demonic abilities. Although, he isn't exactly defenseless. Armed with a sharp intellect, near picture-perfect charisma, a cruel scheming nature, and a holy sword of his own dimension, Dark Issei cuts through the world around him. It won't be long before the town is painted red.

How did he get that way? Maybe he was mistreated as a child. Maybe he was born that way. It's hard to say and that is up to you, the writer to decide. Regardless of what is decided, this Issei joined the Church as an Exorcist. However, unlike the others, he is not above recruiting demons to further his causes.

His goal? It's a simple one really. His only worldly desire is to prove he is the best. He will not stop until he has made this world cower before his might. He faces angels, demons, and even God himself to do this. However, it's not fun unless it's a challenge.

In his world, Dark Issei is known as Phineas, and is regardless as "The Faceless One" a being that strives for nothing other than to be the best there is regardless of who...or what is in his way. Hated and hunted, Phineas/Dark Issei, flees until the fateful moment he is transported to his new dimension.

This Story can be either harem or not harem or the Part Timer(Two Timer or more).

His enemies and allies can be varied largely. Almost anyone can be considered a friend or a foe.

**Author Note:**

_**This Is a Idea that came to me when I saw certain Image of DxD and Watching the Movie Justice League Crisis on Two Earths I always have this Idea the only problem was that I couldn't put what I think into words and that I have a extremely bad but very bad Grammar to create a story so here I post it to share my idea.**_

_**Please Review if you not liked or liked I accept flames so don't hold back writing the review with your opinion.**_

_**If anyone want to take the challenge please PM**_

_**Edited by The TwilightKnight.**_


	2. Idea 2 Possible lifes of Rias Gremory

Here is Another Interesting Idea for a fanfiction

This one is what would have happen if Rias Gremory loses in the Rating Game with Riser and Issei isn't Part of her peerage. This Idea is to make Rias Gremory the Main Character .It have many possibilities I will just make 4 as example.

*How it would be her life if she get married with Riser.(Many of You will not like it but is a possibility)

*Would Be Her Life if her Peerage Sacrifice themselves by their own will to save her from that fate.(Might be The Best since she will become a Outlaw also that she will not be the princess that needs to be saved)

*What if she in her despair she make a pact with another being(**Evil**) so that she can save herself from that fate.(The Pact isn't free she will pay the price for it might be with something that is the main reason why Riser wanted her.[The Being Can Be Either a Evil Dragon or Another Devil that do contracts the old fashion way(Not Issei) ])

*What if she joined the Chaos Brigade.(This also can happen in the example no.2)

**AN:**

**This Ideas for the challenge came to me after I watched Donnie Darko and MR. Nobody also Back to the Future both of them are Sci fi but it makes you think what would happen if I didn't do this or what if didn't happen this(This= A certain event or Choice of the life that change people)**

**Also you might be wondering why I not placed Issei in this idea its because everything will be about how he get girls for his harem also that I wanted to see how Rias resolve her own problems by herself.**

**If you liked the Idea Please send me a PM**


	3. Idea 3 Possible Afterlife of Issei

Here is Another Idea.

This new one is more like a 'what-if'. When Issei died the 1st time he was just reduced to a comatose state because an object fell from the sky when he was in front of the fountain on the day of his date and the 2nd time he died, he just woke up in a hospital 1 year later. And all the things that he did all the people he met what-if that was all part of the coma? What Issei will do? Will he despair and deny the reality and try to return to the world that is known as a fantasy, or will he just accept it and move on with his life?

Possible events that might happen to Issei:

1). Issei will deny what he is living is the truth. He might be put into a mental hospital due to his so-called 'delusions' that he believes surround him. His mental state will be challenged when some of the other characters appear before him as nurses, doctors, or patients. As with any story, this one could have a good (**one where he wakes up**), or a bad ending (**a number of bad things are possible for this end**).

2). He will accept it, move forward and take his physiotherapy to reteach motor skills. He will go third year of high school, but finds that many things have changed; his friends, classmates, teachers, and there is a possibility that he may have a girlfriend (unofficial). Guess who she might be? It could be the last person he might have seen before falling into a coma or possibly the 1st person that he may see when wakes up. (**The ending of this path all depend on the author and the choices the route they choice to take.)**

3). Similar to second possibility, Issei accepts reality, and moves forward with his life while experiencing a complete and full life. Graduation, marriage, staring a family, grandchildren, elderly age and eventually death are all experienced in this. At the end of his rope and after living his life Issei passed with a competent smile on his face only to wake up afterwards with a new body and no memory of the world he just left. (**This might have a good sweet end with a lot of drama or it might be part of the 2nd possibility**.)

**Author Note:**

This Challenge came to me after remembering the similarities of MR. Nobody with The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya then I started thinking about other things: Inception, Vanilla Sky, Shutter Island, The Magnetic Rose, Hulk vs Thor, Higurashi and Umineko.

**Physiotherapy or Physical therapy:** Serves like a re-training of the patient body when they have cerebral injures or are incapable of moving certain limbs because of the lack of physical activity

Ends: **Good End** (Convenient for the MC) or **Bad End **(Inconvenient for the MC) **Neutral End **(Neither Convenient or Inconvenient)

Review and tell me what you think about this idea.

If you liked the Idea and want to write it PM me

**Recommendation** **Manga**: Real by Takehiko Inoue (Vagabond ,Slam Dunk)

With that I say good bye till the next time post another idea

Edited by Twilightknight


	4. Idea 4 V for Vengeance 2 in 1

What would have happen if Rias Gremory didn't appear in front of Kiba and save him from a cold death? What would he do? Die like and meet his friends in the other world with regret for not being capable of living not being capable of doing something so they could rest in peace or he will hold his Sword stand fill blade with the desire of vengeance and slash forward exceeding his limit using the hatred inside him to as fuel for his body and cut his way through in a dark path that will leaving mounds of corpses piling up behind him.

The Idea is Making Kiba into an Anti-Hero that will cut everything that is in his way everything it dosnt matter if a Mao, Archangel, Fallen Angel even Gods he will slash anyone that step in his way.

The Possibilities

might develop a way to use his sword projectiles that when it hits his objective explodes.

might have many scars including his face his body will change since he will be in constant danger.

might not have the name Kiba.

might join the Chaos Brigade

Every fight will be a challenge of survival he will gain experience fighting and new tricks

Not OP Kiba but Skillful, Cold, Obsessive, Paranoid, Anti-Hero that moves forward only trusting in his sword.

Second Idea

What would have happen if Kiba became stray devil in the events of Volume 3

Possibilities

would be Hunted(And he would not leave it easy)

might be the reason to start a new war

might obtain a stray devil form (Example: Claymore Awakened Being is their desired form)

Might Join the Chaos Brigade

**Author Notes:**

This Idea came to me after noticing that in DxD there are no Fanfic of Outlaws and that there are less Kiba fics of him being a the protagonist so I thought of an Outlaw Kiba

Can anyone tell me if this is acceptable?because I think I made some mistakes writing it

Recommendation: Toujuushi Bestiarius by KAKIZAKI Masasumi (Rainbow, Green Blood)


End file.
